


A Secret (like mommies and daddies keep)

by DaughterOfApollo14



Series: Barbie One Shots [4]
Category: Barbie: Spy Squad (2016)
Genre: Chelsea Roberts Realising Girls Can Love Girls, Children, F/F, Kid Fic, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfApollo14/pseuds/DaughterOfApollo14
Summary: Barbie keeps disappearing and keeping secrets from her and Chelsea is sick of it! Maybe it's time for Chelsea to start keeping a secret of her own!
Relationships: Mila/Chelsea Roberts, Renee Chow/Teresa (Mentioned)
Series: Barbie One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976587
Kudos: 8





	A Secret (like mommies and daddies keep)

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched Spy Squad and thought Chelsea and Mila were adorable and I just had to write this! I wish Mila was in more movies/shows, because Chelsea having a friend her own age is amazing!

Chelsea and Mila enthusiastically run onto the floor holding three hoops, only to stop and look around in confusion.

“Huh, where’d they go?” Chelsea asks her friend.

“Why’d they ask us to get their hoops if they were just gonna leave?” Mila questions.

Both girls dejectedly drop the hoops onto the ground. Chelsea follows the hoops and plops down onto the floor herself. 

“It’s not fair! Barbie keeps disappearing and keeping secrets and just not being here!” Looking up at her friend, Chelsea asks in a small voice: “Do you think she’s mad at me?”

Mila drops down next to her. “Nah, I doubt it. She’s probly just busy.”

“Why aren’t you more upset?! Teresa is ignoring you too!”

Mila shrugs. “It’s not the first time. Wanna know when she started being all secret keeping?"

Rolling her eyes, Chelsea answers: “Obviously!”

Mila bursts into laughter.

“Stop laughing and just tell me!” Chelsea replies, starting to giggle herself but trying to keep it in.

“Fine, fine! It was when she and Renee started _hanging out_.”

“But they hang out all the time. Why was it special?”

Mila starts whispering. “Because now they were hanging out without Barbie, just the two of them, and I once saw them kissing!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

Chelsea quiets and starts thinking. After a while, she says: “So you think Barbie is _hanging out_ with someone?”

Mila shrugs. “Maybe. She does watch and talk ‘bout Patricia lots.”

Chelsea accepts this as a reason for Barbie’s absence and the girls decide to stop talking about their sisters and start training again. But for some reason, Chelsea’s thoughts keep coming back to it. The idea that Teresa and Renee, who she always thought were amazing friends just like her and Mila, weren’t friends. Or maybe they were more than friends? They were definitely friends! But they also kissed and hung out alone. The same way mommy and daddy do. She hadn’t even realised girls could do that! But if Teresa and Renee did, then girls definitely could!

Chelsea is so surprised when that revelation enters her head, that she immediately falls of the balance beam.

Mila rushes over to her. “Are you okay?!”

Looking up at her friend again, Chelsea smiles and replies: “Yes!”

“You seem really happy for someone who just fell on their but!” Mila giggles out.

“Remember how we were talking about Barbie and Teresa keeping secrets earlier?” Chelsea continues smiling as she asks and Mila becomes very confused.

“Yeah… Why?”

“We should keep our own secret!”

The confusion clears from Mila’s face and a huge smile breaks through. “We totally should! What kind of secret?”

Chelsea’s smile turns shy as she answers: “A secret like Teresa and Renee are keeping.”

Mila starts blushing. “That would be a nice secret to have.”

“Yes it would!”

Chelsea jumps up off the ground and kisses Mila on her check. Both girls immediately have huge blushes. They look at each other with huge smiles on their faces, before rushing off to continue practising.

  


**Author's Note:**

> That was it! I found it kind of hard to write kids, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
